All Grown Up
by the beauty in simplicity
Summary: "This was it. Today was the day that the now 27 year old Kim Crawford was going back to Seaford."
1. Chapter 1

**All Grown Up**

**Chapter One**

This was it. Today was the day that the now 27 year old Kim Crawford was going back to Seaford. The reason, you may ask, was the ten year high school reunion. Kim was planning on staying for two weeks, in order to catch up with old friends and classmates.  
After eleventh grade, Kim had grown apart from the boys, meaning Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Jack, and had grown closer to Grace and the other girls on the cheer squad. Of course, she still had practiced karate, but that was the only time she actually talked to them. It was heartbreaking to her, because it was all over a stupid fight that she got into with Jack, in which the rest of the guys took his side. They had never fully become best friends again, thus, the 'growing apart' thing. Grace and Kim had gone to University together, Kim becoming a double major in English and journalism and Grace becoming a triple major in dance, vocals, and acting. After graduating university, Kim had moved to Florida while Grace had moved to New York. The two always kept in contact, and once or twice every year, either Kim or Grace would fly out to see each other. Grace was now dating Jerry- again. They had reconnected when Jerry started taking the same ballroom dance lessons with Grace in New York. Through Grace, Kim had also started to talk to Jerry again. Kim had gotten over her crush on Jack after the fight. She had dated quite a bit, but was currently single, as her last relationship had ended when her ex had cheated on her. So typical, and _so_ cliché.  
Kim was currently on her flight to get to Seaford. From there, she would head to her hotel and the next morning, she would meet up with Grace at their old hangout spot, The Vanilla Bean, a local coffee shop in downtown Seaford. Realizing that there were about three hours left on her flight, Kim decided that she would sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Grown Up**

**Chapter Two**

_There's a humming in the restless summer air  
and we're slipping off the course that we prepared…_

Kim jolts awake at the sound of her alarm. She reached over, shuts it off and gets out of bed. Today is the day that she and Grace will meet up again after six months. She walks over to her suitcase, opens it up, and looks at the clothes that she has brought with her. Kim had brought about three outfits for her first week in Seaford- the last week; she'd figured that she would just go shopping. After careful deliberation and consideration of the weather, she chooses a coral coloured maxi-dress that falls down to the tops of her feet, some brown gladiator sandals, and a light wash jean jacket. Her hair looks fine enough, so Kim decides to throw it up in a donut bun, apply her makeup, and then she'll be ready to go.  
The sound of Oath by Cher Lloyd interrupts her as she's putting on the last coat of mascara. It's Grace! She's knows this because this was the ringtone that she assigned especially for her best friend. Kim grabs her cells and answers with, "Hey Grace!"  
"Hey girl! I'm waiting downstairs in the lobby."  
"What? I thought I was meeting you there?"  
"Nah! I decided I'd be the best friend ever and pick you up so you don't have to get a cab."  
"Awe, you so love me."  
"You know it! Now you've got ten minutes tops to get your ass down here. There's some guy that's staring at me in a way that I don't like."  
"Alright, alright, I'll be down in five, okay?"  
"Okay girl! Ciao!"  
Rolling her eyes, Kim ended the call.  
Now, she thought, where are those sunglas- ah hah! There they are.  
She grabs her sunglasses, her purse, her cell phone, and her room key before heading out the door. Deciding to take the stairs, because elevators were much to lacking in space, Kim gets down to the lobby in just less than five minutes. She spots Grace sitting on a lounge chair, inspecting her nails. She looks gorgeous, like always. Grace's now auburn hair is in soft waves, making it look like it was straight out of a shampoo commercial, and she was wearing all white. White pencil skirt, white pumps, and a white peplum top. The only thing that she was wearing that was a different colour was the gold chain headdress placed on top of her head. Her makeup was done flawlessly, with smoky eyes, and scarlet red lips. She looked like the cover model that she has been in the past. As if sensing that someone was observing her, Grace looks over in Kim's direction.  
"Kim!" she all but screams and then she walks as quickly as her heels will allow her over to the blonde. Kim engulfs her friend in a hug and they make their way out of the hotel and over to the parking lot. Upon seeing what their ride is, Kim gasps.  
"Grace, who's car is this?!" she asks in awe and wonder.  
"It's a rental. I've always wanted to drive a Porsche."  
Kim gets in the cherry red convertible and Grace sits down in the passenger seat.  
"So, there's nothing new about your life that I should know? Now that I haven't talked to you since Tuesday." she asked with a carefree laugh. Kim had always admired that about her friend. While Kim stressed out at the smallest thing, like a broken nail, Grace had always been so carefree, bot caring at all what anyone but herself thought of her.  
"Nope!" the blonde answers.  
"Okay, well, I heard a certain very successful karate star is going to be at the reunion as well. Are you sure you can handle seeing him again, Kim? Not that you can't handle yourself, I just mean, you left things in a bad spot with him…"  
Grace means Jack Brewer of course. After high school, he had disappeared without so much as a goodbye go anyone in Seaford, and then four years later, the name 'Jack Brewer' started to circulate, one thing led to another, and all of a sudden, seemingly overnight, he became famous for everything from his pretty boy good looks to his amazing karate skills. Kim's shocked to find out that he's going to be there, considering that he apparently never even comes close to Seaford- and if she's being honest with herself, she's a little scared, and who can blame her? Her last words to the guy weren't very nice… and visa versa.  
Kim answers after a long pause, "Yeah, I know…"she sighs, "I guess I'll just take things as they happen."  
Sensing that things were starting to get awkward, Grace changes the subject, "Well, I should probably tell you something…"  
Kim faces her expectantly, "Yeah?"  
Grace closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and re-opens her eyes. "I broke up with Jerry."  
Kim gasps in shock. Grace had been going on and on about how 'Jerry was THE ONE' just last month. "Oh, Gracie, what happened?"  
Grace sighs sadly, "There was this guy in my ballroom dance class that started hitting on me, and according to Jerry, I wasn't doing anything to stop it. So, we got in this huge fight, which eventually ended when I broke up with him because he couldn't seem to trust me…"  
Kim nods. This was reasonable, but she can't help but think that Grace regrets it. So she asks just that. "Do you regret it?"  
Grace looks startled, but she answers, "Yes… I mean, I still love him. Kim, I love him so much, it hurts. I miss him, a lot, and I don't even know if he misses me at all…"  
Seeing as they are at the Vanilla Bean, Kim says, "Okay, let's talk about this more inside."  
Grace nods and slowly gets out of the car. The two women walk toward the shop. As they enter, the bell rings, signaling to the shop owner that they had arrived.

A voice calls out, "Be there in a minute!" The voice sounds oddly familiar, but Kim can't place it. Footsteps sound all throughout the back of the shop and an all too familiar face appears behind the counter.

_Eddie_.


End file.
